Lie To Me
by Annishi Kiann Kim
Summary: (REMAKE) Kebohongan Kyuhyun tentang Pernikahannya dengan salah satu Pengusaha Muda Tampan dan Terkenal, membawa dirinya dalam masalah dan berakhir bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya? KIM KIBUM, CHO KYUHYUN (KIHYUN Gs) slight KaiHyun, KiKris, KaisTal/ Gs/ DLDR/ No Bash. Silahkan dibaca! DESEMBER CERIA KIHYUN SELAMANYA


**Title : Lie To Me atau Naega Geojitmaleul Haebwa (Ch 1)**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy**

 **Screenwriter : Kim Ye Ri**

 **Penerjemah/ Sinopsis : Kadorama Recaps**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Jung Krystal**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Lee Hyukjae**

 **And**

 **Other**

 **.**

 **Warning : Gs/ Typo/ Bahasa tidak baku/ DLDR/ No Bash/ Remake bukan Plagiat oke! Dan sudah Ann rubah sedikit demi kepentingan cerita dan mohon dimengerti oke!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~AnnishiKimki~**

Kim Kibum manager World Hotel melakukan inspeksi rutin-nya.

Semua staf membungkuk_

selamat pagi_

Selamat pagi.

Kibum sangat perfectionis, teliti, memeriksa kebersihan, kerapian dapur, membenarkan pajangan yang miring, memeriksa gelas anggur, piring-piring_

membuat chef dan koki tegang dan semua lega ketika Kibum berlalu.

Kibum memiliki dua orang asisten handal. Hoon dan Park. Hoon karakternya ramah dan lucu. Sedangkan Park diam tapi sangat efisien.

Di ruangan lain, seorang wanita yang sangat kompeten, Manager Park sibuk mengatur karangan bunga dan memberi instruksi para staf. Kibum datang. Park memberi salam, dan berkata mereka sedang menyiapkan pesta pernikahan untuk besok. Ada foto pasangan pengantin di layar plasma mereka.

Diluar, sebuah taksi menepi dan tiga orang gadis turun. Mereka segera ke lobby. Petugas lobby memberi salam dan tanya ada yang bisa mereka bantu? Gadis yang di tengah menangis terus. Kedua temannya membujuknya. Mereka ingin tahu kamar dari pria dan wanita yang baru saja cek-in.

Staf berkata mereka tidak bisa mengatakan-nya.

Para gadis itu marah, mereka mendesak staf hotel untuk mengatakannya.

Kibum lewat dan mendengar keributan. Staf berusaha menenangkan gadis yang menangis itu. Lalu ia berkata kalau tunangannya dan teman baiknya ada bersama di kamar itu.

Kibum mengenalinya dan tahu kalau gadis itulah yang akan menikah di hotel mereka besok pagi.

Staf tetap tidak bisa mengatakannya, karena itu melanggar privasi tamu.

Gadis itu kesal. Kibum maju dan minta anak buahnya mengatakan pada mereka no kamar itu.

Kibum, Park dan Hoon bersama tiga gadis itu sudah di depan pintu kamar hotel. Tapi gadis itu ragu-ragu menekan bel.

Seorang temannya tidak sabar "kenapa kau ragu?" ia langsung maju dan ingin menekannya.

Tapi calon pengantin melarangnya. "Jika aku melihatnya sekarang aku tidak akan bisa menikah besok pagi, benar bukan?"

Calon Pengantin :"Biaya resepsi, biaya pernikahan dan bulan madu, aku harus membatalkan semua itu. Aku bahkan membuat gaun pengantin yang khusus. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kibum dalam hati : "Kebanyakan wanita sepertinya tidak ingin menikahi pria tapi justru ingin menikahi hal-hal tentang pernikahan"

Gadis itu bingung dan ingin mengacuhkannya saja_

Kibum maju dan menekan bel_

Gadis itu kaget dan berkata "apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa kau?"

" Ini adalah hotelku" jawab Kibum santai

Gadis itu melarikan diri, dan_

Pintu terbuka dan Kibum tetap tenang. Ia tersenyum. Pria yang didalam heran dan tanya ada apa.

Kibum berterima kasih karena sudah tinggal di World Hotel. Ia tanya apa ada keluhan.

Pria tidak tahu malu itu berkata room service-nya agak terlambat, ia sudah memanggil beberapa saat lalu tapi belum juga datang.

"Kenapa kalian tidak tepat waktu, apa kalian baru buka kemarin?" Ucap Pria tidak tahu diri itu

Tiba-tiba, tunangannya muncul dengan tart dan langsung mendaratkannya di wajah pria itu. Ini room service-nya!

Pria itu teriak2 dan terjadi kekerasan di dalam sana. Pria itu dicincang habis2an haha

Kibum minta Park mengurus semuanya, tapi tunggu 10 menit dulu. Pastikan mengantar gadis itu pulang. Stafnya mengerti. Ki Joon berlalu.

Saat jalan keluar, Kibum melihat kancing baju staf hotel tidak terkancing. Ia langsung jalan mendekat. Sekretaris Hoon memberi kode pada staf itu tapi terlambat. Kibum sudah mengancingkan-nya, membuat staf itu berkeringat dingin.

~AnnishiKimki~

Sekarang kita menuju ke Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sibuk menjadi panitia T.20, pertemuan turis eksekutif.

Kyuhyun adalah staf Pegawai Negeri dan ia mengadakan pertunjukan seni tradisional Korea.

Mereka menari, menyanyi dan bersenang-senang bersama para expatriat dan pejabat VIP.

Kyuhyun lari ke meja panitia dan teman2nya menyambutnya. Ini benar2 acara terbaik.

Kyuhyun bangga tentu saja "ide siapa dulu?" Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati

Teman-temannya tertawa jangan terlalu bangga.

Kyuhyun mengeluh, ia lapar. Dia belum sarapan, tapi melihat acara sukses, Kyuhyun merasa kenyang.

Tiba-tiba mereka terganggu oleh lebah, bagaimana bisa ada lebah? Tidak jauh dari situ...ada sarang lebah yang buesar sekali.

Kyuhyun dan rekan2nya berkumpul dan Menteri Pariwisata memuji mereka. Ide siapa ini? Boss Kyuhyun berkata kalau ia sudah kerja keras_

Tapi Kyuhyun tanpa ragu mengangkat tangan. "Ya, itu saya!" Ucapnya bangga

Wajah Boss Kyuhyun terlihat ditekuk dan Menteri heran lalu mendekati Kyuhyun " kau siapa?" Tanyanya

"Saya Cho Kyuhyun dari Bagian Promosi Turis." Ucap Kyuhyun

Menteri bertanya "apa ini idemu Kyuhyun?" dan Kyuhyun membenarkan

Kemudian sang Menteri memujinya dan berkata "Cho Kyuhyun teruskan kerja kerasmu di masa depan!"

Kyuhyun berterima kasih dan rekan2nya bertepuk tangan.

Kyuhyun mengadakan interview dan ia mulai bicara, kami, dari Kementrian Budaya, Olahraga dan Wisata melakukan pendekatan paling inovatif untuk menyelenggarakan pertemuan internasional_

Rekan-rekan Kyuhyun kagum melihatnya. Tapi tiba-tiba_

Lebah! Ada lebah mendekat ke Kyuhyun dan membuatnya panik dan tidak konsentrasi

" apa! apa ini? Teriak Kyuhyun histeris

Kyuhyun disengat lebah. Ia langsung menunduk. Wartawan juga lari, semua tamu panik dan acara jadi kacau.

Kyuhyun bergegas meraih mic dan minta semuanya tenang, tapi tidak ada yang tenang. Benar-benar rusuh. Seorang rekan Kyuhyun mengambil selang air dan mulai menyemprot lebah.

Para penari mengibaskan bendera2 mereka. Suasana semakin tidak terkendali. Lalu puncaknya adalah..Pak Menteri tersengat lebah dan jatuh pingsan!

~AnnishiKimki~

Di Bandara! seorang pria tiba dari Luar Negeri, dia adalah Kim Jongin.

Jongin langsung masuk ke taksi dan minta diantar ke kota.

Kim Jongin adalah adik Kibum

~AnnishiKimki0~

Di kantor, Kyuhyun kena marah.

"Bagus..bagus..kau hanya ingin menonjol sendiri" Ucap sang boss memandang Kyuhyun tajam.

Semua rekan Kyuhyun juga tersengat lebah termasuk bossnya.

Kyuhyun minta maaf, ia juga tersengat lebah dan perasaan-nya kacau.

Boss Kyuhyun kesal dan berkata "Menteri masih dirawat di RS sekarang. Bagaimana kau akan bertanggung jawab atas semua yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab!"

"Mohon pikirkan lagi, bagaimana aku harus tanggung jawab atas sarang lebah diatas sana?" Melas Kyuhyun

Boss Kyuhyun tidak mau tahu dan masih memarahi Kyuhyun panjang lebar "karena sudah 30 orang lebih yang masuk ke UGD karena kekacauan ini. Jika kau melakukan dengan normal, semuanya akan baik2 saja, kau baik, aku baik dan semuanya akan baik! Kreatifitas apa yang kau maksud. kau hanya menyebabkan masalah dan tidak melakukan dengan benar!

"Apa kau senang kalau akhirnya acara ini jadi seperti ini?" Ucap Kyuhyun kesal

Boss Kyuhyun berkata "jika kau tidak suka! masukkan surat pengunduran dirimu segera."

Kyuhyun kesal dan jalan keluar. Teman Kyuhyun mengejarnya "ayo oleskan obat dulu, sengat lebah sangat berbahaya!" Ucapnya yang di abaikan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menahan tangis dan menjawab "tidak perlu!" Kemudian pergi setelahnya.

~AnnishiKimki~

Jongin mengunjungi club elit dan ia bertemu para gadis.

"Jongin oppa! kapan kau tiba? Kau baik2 saja?" Ucap salah gadis yang dikenalnya dan mereka sudah sangat mengenal party goers satu ini.

Salah seorang gadis menunjukkan cincin pertunangan-nya pada Jongin.

Sang Hee mengucapkan selamat, "hei, tapi kau kan berkata akan menungguku?"

Gadis itu berkata "Karena Jongin tidak mengontaknya." Lalu mengajak Jongin berciuman.

Kyuhyun ada di situ juga dan teriak kesal "kalian pikir ini rumahmu atau hotel ya? menyebalkan sekali, pergi sana!" Teriak Kyuhyun marah

Jongin tertarik, "siapa wanita ini?" Innernya

Kyuhyun mabuk dan marah-marah, "kenapa berisik sekali? Diam! diam!" Racau Kyuhyun

Gadis yang bersama Jongin berkata "pasti dia itu wanita gila. Kita pergi saja." Jongin mengabaikan gadis yang bersamanya dan tersenyum geli menatap Kyuhyun.

"tempat ini semakin menarik saja, sepertinya tidak salah kalau aku pulang." Pikirnya

~AnnishiKimki~

Kibum ada di rumahnya dan mengerjakan miniatur. Ya ampun, benar-benar detil, ia sudah membuat miniatur taman bermain lengkap. Oh benar2 mainan impianku..ini hanya bisa disaingi oleh Cik Yoyong dari Crayon hahaha..

Kibum mendapat telp dari Sekretaris Hoon.

" Park Hoon, aku sudah bilang untuk istirahat kalau sudah selesai kerja." Ucapnya datar

Tapi tiba-tiba Kibum waspada dan bertanya "apa? Apa kau yakin? Dimana? Dimana ia sekarang?"

Kibum bergegas mengambil mantelnya dan langsung pergi keluar.

~AnnishiKimki~

Jongin membaca tulisan Kyuhyun, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi.

Kyuhyun tanya "kenapa Jongin melihatnya."

"Kau sedang apa?" Jongin bertanya balik

" Apa kau tidak lihat, aku menulis surat pengunduran diriku" Kata Kyuhyun.

Jongin geli sendiri " surat pengunduran diri? disini?"

"Kenapa? Apa tidak boleh?" Kyuhyun bertanya balik

Kyuhyun melihat penampilan Jongin " kau mungkin belum pernah bekerja sepanjang hidupmu. Kalau ini adalah pekerjaan yang sangat sulit" ucapnya remeh pada Jongin.

Jongin membenarkan "iya sepertinya begitu. Tapi kenapa kau menulis surat itu di serbet?" Tanya Jongin lagi

"Lalu aku harus menulis dimana? Hanya ada ini." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

Jongin serius menanggapi Kyuhyun yang mabuk dan ia berkata "kalau orang tidak akan menanggapi surat pengunduran diri yang ditulis di serbet."

Kyuhyun berkata "itu lebih baik daripada ditulis saat di atas roller coaster."

"Tiba-tiba segerombolan lebah muncul dan menyerangnya. Bagaimana aku bisa mengendalikan lebah juga? Apa kau pikir lebah-lebah itu akan mendengarkanku? Apa aku ini Tuhan?" Curhat Kyuhyun akhirnya

Jongin setuju "itu memang membuat frustrasi. Tapi bukankah lebih baik menulis surat permintaan maaf saja?" Nasehatnya kemudian

"Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan! Membuatku menulis permintaan maaf itu keterlaluan." Marah Kyuhyun

" Kau sudah mabuk." Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Tidak!" Bantah Kyuhyun

Jongin membaca surat Kyuhyun dan berkata "jadi namamu Kyuhyun?

Tanpa menjawab, Kyuhyun balik bertanya "bagaimana dengan isinya?"

"Apa kau akan memberikannya seperti ini?" Tanya Jongin sanksi

"Tidak, aku akan mengeluarkan ingus dengan ini dan melemparkannya pada mereka." Kyuhyun menjawab ngawur

"Hei, Itu cara yang jorok untuk mengakhiri sesuatu." Jongin menasehati

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba geli dengan kata-kata Jongin dan bergumam

"kau bilang jorok..jorok. Itu lucu."

Kibum tiba di depan club dan ia berlari dan langsung masuk, mencari keberadaan Jongin

Jongin melihatnya dan mengeluh "dia benar2 cepat. Aku baru saja sampai."

Kibum juga melihat Jongin sekilas dan ia terhalang oleh para gadis yang mengajaknya berdansa.

Jongin bergegas kabur. Kibum mengejarnya.

Kyuhyun berkata "ia sudah selesai dan tinggal menunggu hari Senin untuk memberikan surat itu." Tapi ketika menoleh_

suratnya tidak ada. Jongin juga menghilang. Kyuhyun segera lari mengejarnya.

Jongin lari keluar dan langsung menumpang mobil kenalannya. Jongin populer sekali. Kibum lari keluar dan teriak "KIM JONGIN"

Kyuhyun juga lari menyusul Jongin dan berteriak_

" dasar pencuri! Kau mencuri surat pengunduran diriku! Jika aku menangkapmu, mati kau! Aku ini pegawai negeri! Anggota bisnis senior Republik Korea Selatan!" Ucap Kyuhyun bangga

Kibum heran dan bertanya "apa kau mengenal Kim Jongin"

Tapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memegangnya dan seperti ingin muntah. Kibum terkejut dan menghindarinya. Membuat Kyuhyun merosot turun sampai berpegangan di kaki Kibum.

Kibum panik, Kyuhyun seperti tercekik dan matanya mendelik. Lalu pingsan.

Kibum melepaskan pegangan Kyuhyun dan ingin pergi, tapi orang-orang disekitarnya mulai mengenalinya dan bisik-bisik_

"Bukankah dia pria di TV itu? Sepertinya ia terkenal."

Kibum gelisah dan mengulurkan jarinya ke Kyuhyun dan berkata_

"Hei! hei! kau tidak bisa tidur disini hei, bangunlah!

~AnnishiKimki~

Kyuhyun pingsan dengan mata mendelik haha menakutkan..jadi Kibum terpaksa memanggil ambulance dan membawanya ke UGD.

Di RS, Kibum menjelaskan kalau gadis ini pingsan karena mabuk di depan klub di Kangnam.

Dokter bertanya " apa selain alkohol gadis ini memakai obat lain?"

"tidak tahu, karena aku baru saja bertemu dengan gadis ini" jelas Kibum yang sebenarnya.

Dokter minta Kibum tanda tangan sebagai penjamin Kyuhyun

"Aku bukan penjaganya!" Tolak Kibum, Tapi setelahnya ia berubah pikiran dan tanda tangan juga.

Kibum menjaga Kyuhyun yang pingsan. Dirinya sangat terobsesi dengan kerapian dan sangat terganggu saat melihat kancing baju Kyuhyun yang terbuka, dan_

Kibum ragu-ragu dan mau mengancingkannya, tapi tidak jadi. Dan akhirnya Kibum menarik selimut yang ada dipakai Kyuhyun untuk menutupi kancing Kyuhyun yang terbuka.

Sayangnya selimutnya nyangkut di kaki Kyuhyun. Kibum terpaksa menariknya. Membuat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sadar dan keduanya berpandangan dan sama-sama terkejut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan bergumam lirih "dia tampan..siapa dia? dasar mabuk"

Kibum langsung lari memanggil perawat saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah sadar.

Kyuhyun berusaha sadar dan fokus. Dokter dan perawat di dekatnya bertanya siapa nama dari pasien itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Kyuhyun

Lalu mereka minta no id-nya.

" 841 017 206 811 tapi kenapa aku disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Dokter menjelaskan "kalau Ah Kyuhyun keracunan alkohol akut."

Kyuhyun kaget "Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Juga tidak pakai obat-obatan. Aku tidak menggunakan hal-hal seperti itu." Gumam Kyuhyun lirih

"Apa kau terkena sengat lebah?" Tanya dokter yang merawatnya

"Benar! aku tersengat lebah kemarin." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat

"Ada beberapa orang yang kalau terkena sengat lebah ditambah alkohol akan mengakibatkan reaksi fatal, ini bisa saja parah, kau bisa mati." Jelas sang dokter kemudian

"Mati?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan horrornya.

"Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Istirahat saja dan kau boleh pulang." Ucap sang dokter menenangkan

Setelah Dokter pergi Kyuhyun menggerutu dan mencibir sang dokter "Apa dia gila, bagaimana aku bisa tenang! Katanya aku hampir mati. Ya Tuhan, aku terbakar aku kepanasan."

Seorang ahjumma di sampingnya menawarkan jeruk. Kyuhyun berterima kasih tapi ia ragu apa boleh makan jeruk.

"Berikan saja pada suamimu." Kata ahjumma itu

"Apa?" Heran Kyuhyun, sejak kapan dirinya punya suami.

"Pria muda yang tampan itu, bukankah dia suamimu?" Ahjumma itu mengira Kibum adalah suami Kyuhyun

"Bukan! Dia orang asing." Ucap Kyuhyun

Ahjumma itu heran "karena pria itu menjaga Ah Jung sepanjang malam."

"Mwo." Ah Jung tidak percaya.

"Kalau pria itu duduk tanpa bergerak disana sepanjang malam, kau benar-benar tidak mengenalnya? Jelasnya kemudian

Suami ahjumma itu datang sambil membawa makanan dan berkata pada istrinya "pria itu bukan suaminya. Tapi pacarnya."

Kyuhyun belum sempat membantah karena Kim Kibum datang. Sepasang suami istri di samping Kyuhyun itu tersenyum dan berkata "beruntung sekali, pacarmu sudah siuman."

Kyuhyun terkejut dan langsung menyembunyikan diri di selimut sambil mengintip Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum pada pasangan itu dan berkata kalau Kyuhyun bukan pacarnya. Kyuhyun duduk dan Kibum menjelaskan kalau mereka bertemu di klub. Kibum terganggu dengan kancing baju Kyuhyun dan berkata "tolong urus itu."

Kyuhyun segera menutupnya. Lalu ia garuk-garuk badan, rambutnya juga gatal. Ah jung juga menyeka hidungnya. Kibum mengamatinya dan tidak percaya dengan kejorokan Kyuhyun.

Kibum mendengus, dan bergumam "tidak mungkin, dia adalah pria itu." (maksudnya adiknya tidak mungkin bersama gadis jorok seperti Kyuhyun) dan Kibum langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja.

~AnnishiKimki~

Kyuhyun berusaha mengejarnya. Ia tanya pada perawat tentang ciri-ciri pria pria yang bersamanya_

Perawat berkata kalau pria itu ada di bagian administrasi. Kyuhyun mengejarnya. Kibum sudah jalan pergi.

Kibum sudah keluar dan akan masuk ke taksi. Kyuhyun lari keluar dan melambai_

"Hei! Dia tidak boleh pergi begitu saja!" Gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri

Kibum masuk ke taksi dan langsung mengunci pintunya.

Kyuhyun berlari dan menggedor kaca taksi kemudian

"Hei! hei! Cepat buka pintunya." Ucap Kyuhyun tapi tidak di pedulikan Kibum

Sopir taksi tidak mau pergi dan mengira keduanya bertengkar dan balik menceramahi Kibum

"Wanita itu sudah mengikutimu sampai disini, ayo berdamai dengannya"

Kibum menatap sopir taksi itu dengan pandangan datar dan akhirnya Kibum terpaksa keluar juga.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kibum datar

"Bagaimana kau bisa pergi seperti ini?" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Aku sudah membayar biaya RSnya dan tidak terlalu banyak, jadi kau jangan terlalu sungkan." Jelas Kibum menatap Kyuhyun malas.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku tidak punya tas dan uang dan jika kau pergi begitu saja". Melas Kyuhyun

"Apa kau tidak punya keluarga?" Remeh Kibum

"Meskipun aku punya, aku tidak bisa menelepon mereka, bagaimana aku bisa berkata aku di RS karena keracunan alkohol?"

Kibum ingin memberikan uang untuk taksi tapi Kyuhyun menolak dan berkata_

"Aku ingin pergi ke klub di Kangnam bersama. Untuk mengambil barang-barangku. Setelah aku mendapatkan tasku, aku akan membayar biaya RS."

"Tidak perlu." Ucap Kibum acuh

"Aku seperti ini karena aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan Kibum.

"Tidak perlu! itu tidak banyak." Ucapnya datar sambil melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun jijik. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun

"Kalau kau tidak mau pergi bersamaku, paling tidak kau bisa memberiku nomor kontak!" Kyuhyun masih tidak menyerah.

"Aku akan memberimu uang dan aku rasa kau juga tidak tahu malu." Ucapnya dingin sambil memandang Kyuhyun remeh. Dan mencari taksi kemudian.

"Aku tidak tahu malu? Dia tidak mungkin mengira aku menggodanya bukan. Apa yang ia pikirkan?" Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya kepergian Kibum

~AnnishiKimki~

Kibum langsung pergi ke hotel.

Saat ia keluar dari taksi, bell boy terkejut dan berkata "Presdir."

Kibum diam saja dan langsung jalan ke dalam. Di dalam, para staf juga syok melihatnya_

"Ada apa dengan bajunya? kenapa dia tidak pakai setelan jas?" Bisik-bisik karyawan hotelnya sambil menatap Kibum heran.

Kibum masuk ke kantornya dan kedua Park berdiri dan tak kalah terkejutnya dengan karyawan yang lain.

"anda datang pagi sekali!" Tanpa menjawab ucapan sekretarisnya, Kibum langsung minta Park Hoon menyiapkan jas untuknya.

Kibum masuk keruangannya, duduk dikursi kebesarannya dan berkata_

"Aku tidak tidur, aku merasa tidak nyaman." Gumam Kibum lirih sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sampai tidak tidur?" Tanya Bibi Kibum yang tiba-tiba sudah berada diruangannya.

"Pagi, kenapa datang tiba-tiba?" Kibum terkejut melihat bibinya sudah di ruangannya dan terkejut versi Kibum tetap saja datar.

Kemudian Park Hoon masuk dengan setelan jas yang diminta Kibum padanya. Dan Kibum langsung menyuruhnya keluar setelah menerima jas dari sekretarisnya itu.

Bibi Hyun Myung Jin mengingatkan Ki Joon, "Kau tidak lupa kencan hari ini, bukan!" Kim Heechul bibi Kibum mengingatkan kencan buta Kibum yang sudah diatur untuknya.

"Dengan putri Presdir Lee?" Balas Kibum datar

"Aku mengingatnya dan akan pergi. Dan Jongin sudah pulang ke Seoul setelah 3 tahun di Spanyol dan sudah tiba di Bandara Incheon kemarin." Jelas Kibum tetap dengan nada datar menyebalkannya.

"Tidak perlu mencari Jongin sebelum dia mengakui kesalahannya dan pulang, jangan mengurusinya." Ucap Kim Heechul marah.

Kibum jalan dan akan duduk disamping bibi cerewetnyd itu dan berkata_

"Benarkah?" Dengan nada dingin dan datarnya dan membuat Heechul gemas melihat tingkah keponakannya yang menyebalkan.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" Tanya Kibum tidak suka melihat sikap kekanakan bibinya itu

"Dia itu adikmu bukan? Adikku tidak membuat masalah, ada apa dengan adikmu itu?" Decak kesal Heechul bertanya pada Kibum.

"Jongin sepertinya tidak menuruni Ayah, tapi ikut Bibi." Kibum dingin dan menatap Heechul remeh. Karena menurut Kibum, Heechul itu juga pembuat masalah seperti adiknya. Dan membuat Heechul ingin memukul Kibum lagi tapi di urungkan niatnya tersebut.

"Putri Presdir Lee cukup baik, jika kau cocok, menikahlah dengannya." Ucap Heechul mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hm, bagaimanapun businessman perlu seorang istri." Gumam Kibum malas

"Kau harus serius, jika kau tidak menikah tahun ini. Aku akan memecatmu." Desis Heechul mengancam

"Kau juga bilang seperti itu tahun lalu." Balasnya datar dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Aku serius kali ini!" Ujar Heechul tegas. Kemudian pergi dari ruangan Kibum.

~AnnishiKimki~

Kyuhyun pulang dan tidak percaya dengan tagihan di klub "Bagaimana bisa habis 270 ribu Won? Gumam Kyuhyun kesal sambil merutuki pria gelandangan yang minum bersamanya kemarin.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada ayahnya setelah dirinya memasuki rumah

"Kau tidak lihat, aku sedang apa!" Ucap Yunho acuh

"Putrimu tidak pulang semalam dan tidak menelepon, apa kau tidak cemas?" Kyuhyun protes melihat ayahnya yang tidak peduli padanya dan masih asyik memotong kukunya.

"Kau ini sudah hampir 30th, aku akan cemas kalau kau pulang tepat waktu setiap hari." Yunho berkata santai menanggapi Kyuhyun

"Bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini? Biasanya para ayah akan melapor ke polisi!" Ucap Kyuhyun tidak terima

"Karena kau juga tidak biasa! Aku melihatmu di berita, aku merekamnya." Ujar Yunho jengah

Kyuhyun melihat rekaman yang disimpan Yunho, tapi sayangnya rekaman itu menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun yang terganggu dan mengenaskan karena sengatan lebah, bukan pidato Kyuhyun yang terlihat keren dan hebat.

"Ini saja? tidak ada interview?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya menatap ayahnya.

"Kau diwawancara?" Ayahnya heran

Kyuhyun menggaruk rambutnya, gatal sekali. Lalu keluar dan mengabaikan teriakan Yunho padanya.

"Kau mau kemana? Kau baru saja pulang!"

~AnnishiKimki~

Diluar, Kyuhyun mulai dikenal. Seorang anak menunjuk, bukankah itu Ahjumma dari TV?

"Ahjumma apa? Panggil aku noona!" Ucap Kyuhyun tidak terima

Kyuhyun pergi ke salon dan minta diatur agar tidak ada yang bisa mengenalinya. Hal yang benar-benar berbeda dari sekarang.

Kapster bercanda dan berkata "Kyuhyun salah datang, kalau mau yang seperti itu harus pergi ke dokter bedah plastik."

Kyuhyun minta diganti modelnya. Kapster mengerti dan ia langsung kerja. Ada wanita di depan Ah Jung yang telp suaminya. Wanita itu berisik sekali dan sekalian pamer. Kyuhyun mencibir tidak suka.

Saat Kyuhyun membuka majalah, ia menemukan foto Kibum. "Bukankah ini pria itu? Kim Kibum." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan dan setelah mengamati foto Kibum, ia merasa foto itu terlalu banyak di edit dengan photoshop.

Di tempat lain Kibum, menemui Nona Lee untuk kencan buta mereka.

"Kau terlihat lebih keren dan tampan daripada di majalah." Puji Lee pada Kibum

"Aku membaca wawancaranya dan kau sudah terpilih sebagai wakil Korea Selatan untuk pengusaha muda?" Ucap wanita itu kemudian

"Itu hanya cara departemennya promosi." Kibum merendah

"Apa kau sering melakukan kencan buta." Tanya Lee penasaran

"Tidak! Ini yang pertama." Kibum menjawab santai dengan pandangan datar.

"Wanita seperti apa yang ingin kau nikahi?" Tanya Lee

"Wanita yang tahu apa artinya menjadi istri Kim Kibum. Aku memikul banyak tanggung jawab, aku juga harus bertanggung jawab untuk banyak orang dimasa mendatang. Jadi agar aku bisa konsentrasi dengan pekerjaanku, aku ingin dia menjadi pendukungku yang teguh. Bertanggung jawab dan selalu mengerti diriku." Ucap Kibum tegas.

"Lalu kenapa Kibum memutuskan pertunangan-nya yang dulu? Apa aku boleh menanyakan alasannya?" Lee penasaran dengan pembatalan pertunangan Kibum sebelumnya.

Kibum diam tidak menjawab dan menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan dinginnya.

~AnnishiKimki~

Kyuhyun masih di salon dan membaca julukan Kibum.

"Kim Kibum sekarang sangat populer dan lebih hot dari Hyun Bin" gerutu Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita menyapanya_

Cho Kyuhyun! Kau Kyuhyun benarkan? omo..kita sudah tidak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun." Ucap wanita itu terkejut sekaligus menyindir saat bersamaan.

"Lee Hyukjae, Hyukhyuk siluman monyet jadi-jadian, ya sudah tiga tahun tidak bertemu." Ucap Kyuhyun malas

"Jadi ini pertemuan pertama kita setelah insiden itu ya." Sinis Eunhyuk

Euhyuk adalah teman Kyuhyun yang sangat menyebalkan dan membuat Kyuhyun tidak nyaman padanya. Dan Euhyuk juga ingin mereka berbaikan dan menjadi teman lagi.

"Suamiku, kesini!" Panggil Euhyuk menyebalkan pada suaminya.

"Suami?" Kyuhyun terkejut dan ingin melarikan diri, tapi Euhyuk menahannya.

"Jangan memanggilnya!" Ucap Kyuhyun gusar

"Bukankah kau sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya?" Sindir Euhyuk menyebalkan

Suami Eunhyuk datang dan Eunhyuk langsung merangkul lengannya_

"Tebak aku ketemu siapa? Kyuhyun!"

Suami Eunhyuk ternyata cinta pertama Kyuhyun, yaitu Lee Donghae.

"Aahh Kyuhyun sudah lama tidak bertemu." Ucap Donghae sedikit canggung

Kyuhyun kikuk dan sebal, tapi hanya tersenyum.

"Kau ini kenapa? tidak seperti biasanya, kenapa kau jadi malu?" Sindir Eunhyuk

Kyuhyun menggeram dan bicara sendiri "aku seharusnya mati saja setelah tersengat lebah kemarin."

"Aku ini sudah seperti Ahjumma, sedangkan Kyuhyun tetap seperti sebelumnya, kau tidak berubah." Masih saja menyindir Kyuhyun menyebalkan.

"Eunhyuk ini selicik rubah, seperti dulu dan tidak pernah berubah, dasar siluman monyet jadi-jadian." Gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Apa Kyuhyun sudah menikah? Tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun

"Apa menikah? Kyuhyun mana mungkin menikah?" Ucap Eunhyuk yang masih sangat menyebalkan dan membuat Donghae sedikit kikuk dan Kyuhyun menatap kesal ke arah dua sepasang suami istri di depannya terutama pada sang wanita.

Donghae mengajak istrinya pergi, sebelum membuat masalah disini.

"Kyuhyun pasti akan bertemu pria yang baik. Tidak ada yang istimewa menikah cepat-cepat juga." Ucap Donghae menenangkan

"Tapi menikah lebih cepat adalah bakat. Apa setiap orang bisa menikah?" Eunhyuk benar-benar menyombongkan dirinya.

Ponsel Kyuhyun bunyi dan Kyuhyun berbalik untuk terima telp."

"Halo!" (Ternyata dari perusahaan iklan)

Tapi Kyuhyun sudah sangat kesal dan ia ingin membalas Eunhyuk dan berkata_

"Sayang_." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara menggoda

Orang diseberang sana bingung, dan langsung menutup telponnya karena menganggap pemilik ponsel yang di hubungi itu sudah gila.

Kyuhyun terus saja mengatakan sayang dan kata-kata mesra lainnya dan tidak peduli dengan sambungan yang sudah terputus dari beberapa detik yang lalu. Setelah puas dengan acara membualnya Kyuhyun berbalik dan berkata pada Eunhyuk_

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Aku sudah menikah." Ucapnya meremehkan

"Pembohong!" Bantah Eunhyuk tidak percaya.

Donghae mengucapkan selamat pada Kyuhyun tentang pernikahannya.

"Terima kasih sunbae." Santai Kyuhyun

"Kau pasti belum lama menikah ya, kau pasti pengantin baru." Donghae penasaran

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah menikah? kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Eunhyuk masih tidak percaya

"Apa kau akan datang ke pernikahanku! jika iya aku seharusnya mengirimkan undangan padamu." Sinis Kyuhyun dengan tatapan meremehkan

Eunhyuk kesal dan berkata mereka harus pergi. Karena ada acara pertemuan pasangan yang sudah menikah.

Kyuhyun melambai sambil tersenyum,

"Senang bertemu kau juga." Desis Kyuhyun kesal

Malamnya, Kyuhyun resah. Ia masih kesal dengan kata-kata Eunhyuk yang menghinanya.

"Gadis brengsek itu! Apa hebatnya sudah menikah? Apa kau tidak tahu, jika aku mau menikah, aku pasti sudah melakukannya!" Gerutu Kyuhyun kesal

 **Flashback Onn**

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk duduk bersama di ayunan. Kyuhyun pakai training warna biru dengan no 49 besar di punggungnya.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau mencuci rambut?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun

"Seminggu yang lalu." Jawabnya santai dan membuat Eunhyuk terkejut

"Semua orang juga seperti itu, tidak menggosok gigi seharian, tidak cuci muka selama 4 hari, tidak cuci rambut seminggu, tidak mandi sebulan lebih. Itu biasa bukan." Jelas Kyuhyun kemudian

"Pria bisa saja seperti itu, tapi seorang gadis mana bisa seperti itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk tidak percaya

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin mengikuti ujian pegawai negeri?"

Kyuhyun sudah lulus ujian tahap 1 tapi ia harus belajar 3 bulan lagi.

"Kalau semua orang bisa lulus ujian pertama, tapi yang sulit adalah yang kedua, apa kau yakin bisa? Jika bisa itu keajaiban." Tanya Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yakin kalau ia kerja keras pasti bisa. Eunhyuk berkata tidak. Ini yeoja memang menjengkelkan. Kyuhyun merasa Eunhyuk tidak suka kalau dirinya berhasil.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau pikir aku ini orang yang tidak ingin temannya sukses?" Jengkel Eunhyuk

"Makanya jangan berkata hal yang membuatku depresi. Berikan semangat, ok?" Kyuhyun membela diri

"Ini pertama kalinya ia dengar ada yang ingin ujian pegawai negeri demi seorang pria." Ucap Euhyuk menatapnya tidak percaya

"Aku ingin menjadi wanita yang pantas untuk sunbae." Santai Kyuhyun

"Siapa pria itu?" Eunhyuk penasaran

"Dia adalah Lee Donghae dan dia sangat tampan dan pintar." Jelas Kyuhyun antusias menceritakan sosok Donghae.

Donghae lewat dan Kyuhyun langsung menemuinya. Kyuhyun berkata ada teman yang menemuinya. Dan ingin pinjam materi untuk hukum administratif.

"Harganya selembar sama dengan satu cangkir kopi." Ucap Donghae

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, setelah Donghae pergi.

Kyuhyun bangga dan tanya Eunhyuk "Dia tampan bukan?

Eunhyuk merasa biasa saja dan berkata "aku pikir ia keren karena dia satu-satunya cintamu. Apa itu standarmu?"

Kyuhyun tidak peduli, nanti kalau dia lulus tahap kedua, ia akan mengaku pada sunbaenya.

Kyuhyun berusaha membuat Eunhyuk mengatakan Aja! Aja!/ semangat/fighting. Tapi Eunhyuk menyingkirkannya, menjauh dariku..bau..bau cepat pergi!

Kyuhyun belajar keras sampai hidungnya berdarah. Donghae muncul dan berkata "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa? Kau seharusnya memperhatikan kesehatanmu."

Kyuhyun ternyata lulus dan ia senang sekali. "Lee Donghae, aku akhirnya bisa mengaku padamu. Aku lulus." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan

Kyuhyun lari mencari Donghae. Tapi justru melihat Donghae bersama Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk dengan licik mengucapkan selamat pada Kyuhyun karena lulus ujian pegawai negeri." Aku tahu kau pasti bisa." Ucapnya dengan smirk menyebalkannya.

Tapi Kyuhyun lebih heran dengan keduanya. "Bagaimana ini terjadi?" Pikirnya

Eunhyuk merangkul lengan Donghae dan berkata "Kami sudah lama (pacaran-nya), apa kau akan bahagia untuk kami?"

Dan Kyuhyun patah hati saat itu juga. Cinta pertamanya diambil oleh sahabatnya sendiri si monyet jadi-jadian.

 **~Flashback Off~**

Kembali ke masa kini, Kyuhyun ngamuk dan mencekik bonekanya. Memanggil boneka itu "Lee Eunhyuk gadis brengsek. Apa kau ini temanku? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku menyukai Sunbae? Mengapa kau pura-pura tidak tahu?" Desis Kyuhyun kesal

Kepala Kyuhyun terbentur dan ia jatuh dari tempat tidur. Lalu menangis "Kau tahu aku menyukainya." Gumamnya kemudian

Ayah Kyuhyun terbangun dan heran kenapa putrinya seperti itu lagi.

~AnnishiKimki~

Paginya, Kyuhyun yang sudah tahu siapa Kibum. Pergi ke World Hotel dan tanya "Apa Presiden kalian bernama Kim Kibum?"

Staf membenarkan dan tanya "Apa ada perlu dengan Presiden."

Kyuhyun ingin bantuan mereka untuk mengembalikan uang pada Presiden. Mereka tanya nama Kyuhyun Tapi Kyuhyun berkata kalau Kibum tidak akan mengenal dirinya.

"Berikan saja ini padanya, ia pasti tahu." Ucap Kyuhyun memaksa

"Apa kami boleh tahu apa ini?"

"Ini uang."

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak bisa menerima uang tanpa alasan."

"Jumlahnya tidak besar, hanya 73200 Won."

"Maaf kami tetap tidak bisa melakukannya karena sudah peraturan."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya aku mengembalikan ini?"

"Anda harus memberikannya sendiri padanya."

Kyuhyun mengeluh "jika ia bisa ia tidak akan ke lobby."

Staf lobby meminta Kyuhyun pergi ke lounge "Presiden ada di situ."

Setelahnya Kyuhyun masuk ke lounge dan melihat Kibum. Kibum berdiri dan tersenyum.

Kyuhyun berpikir Kibum tersenyum padanya, makanya ia melambai. Tapi sebenarnya Kibum tersenyum pada kencan butanya yang jalan di belakang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun duduk dan mencuri lihat ke arah mereka.

Wanita itu bertanya apa hobby Kibum dan Kibum berkata berenang (yang buat miniatur itu bukan hobi ya?)

"Kukira menunggu aku." Gumam Kyuhyun lemah

Kyuhyun memesan jus tomat dan ia sebenarnya ingin ke toilet. Tapi tidak bisa pergi karena takut kalau Kibum tiba-tiba pergi. Jadi Kyuhyun bertahan.

Kyuhyun bersandar untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Tapi terlalu kuat sehingga kursinya jatuh ke belakang. Dan membuat Kyuhyun jatuh ke lantai. Semua yang ada disana menjadi ribut.

Kyuhyun malu sekali, ia tidak bisa membuka matanya. Bajunya kena jus tomat. Kibum mengenalinya dan mendekat pada Kyuhyun.

Stafnya tanya apa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bergerak.

Kibum semakin mendekat dan langsung menggendong Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang dilakukan orang ini." Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Ternyata ada teman Kyuhyun disitu, "Cho Kyuhyun? "

Wanita itu tanya ke pelayan "Apa yang terjadi, apa dia terjatuh? kenapa dia digendong?"

Kibum membawa Kyuhyun ke satu kamar dan langsung melempar Kyuhyun ke atas bed.

Kyuhyun langsung bangun dan lari ke toilet, ia sebenarnya ingin pipis. Setelah itu Kyuhyun bingung dan tidak mau keluar

"apa yang harus kukatakan? Anemia? kejang?" Gumam Kyuhyun

"Berhenti membuat masalah, keluarlah." Ucap Kibum sambil mengetuk pintu toilet

"Kakiku lemas karena duduk terlalu lama." Jelas Kyuhyun setelah keluar dari toilet.

"Pergilah ke RS untuk rontgen. Kau mau menuntutku bukan? Karena kau luka disini." Ucap Kibum datar

"Kau pikir aku apa, Apa aku seperti teroris?" Kyuhyun tidak terima

"Jika tidak ada apa-apa, lalu kenapa pura-pura pingsan." Tanya Kibum menatap Kyuhyun data

"Itu karena aku terlalu malu. Itu alasannya."

"Kenapa kau menggendongku tanpa ijin dariku." Marah Kyuhyun

"Jika tidak, maka kau akan terbaring disitu sepanjang hari." Kibum menjawab malas

Kyuhyun memberikan uang tagihan RS, 73200 Won.

"Darimana kau tahu tentang aku?" Kibum heran walaupun rautnya masih datar

"Dari majalah. Tapi terlalu banyak edit photoshop-nya. Sulit dikenali kalau itu adalah kau." Jelasnya

"Aku sudah bilang tidak perlu."

"Aku minta maaf, tapi aku bukan wanita seperti itu. Aku ini pegawai negeri. Dalam situasi apapun tidak boleh menerima keramahan dan juga sogokan." Jelas Kyuhyun bangga menjadi PNS

"Aku tidak melakukan itu, apalagi penyuapan."

Tapi Kyuhyun tetap meletakkan uangnya di tempat tidur dan akan pergi.

"Tunggu, apa kau mau pergi seperti itu?" Cegah Kibum

"Apa kau takut aku akan merusak reputasi hotelmu jika aku keluar seperti ini." Acuh Kyuhyun

Kibum akan memberikan baju ganti tapi Kyuhyun menolaknya. Dan langsung keluar.

Di luar ia sempat bercanda, pura-pura kalau ia berdarah dan berkata pada calon tamu "ini bukan tempat untuk tinggal manusia." Ucapnya yang membuat orang lain ketakutan. Dan tertawa setelahnya

~AnnishiKimki~

Jongin menumpang truk dan pergi ke suatu tempat. Ia menyanyi sepanjang jalan bersama sopir.

Jongin menemui Hwang Suk Bong. Dan membuat Suk bong mengeluh, "oh anak ini."

Jongin memuji karya Suk Bong. Suk Bong minta Jongin pulang, karena kakakknya pasti sedang mencarinya.

Jongin ingin tinggal bersama Suk Bong. Suk Bong menolaknya.

"Uangku ada di sini bukan, dan bisa dikatakan aku sudah investasi dulu dan sekarang sedang menikmati hasilnya." Ucap Jongin

"Anak-anak keluarga ini bisa benar-benar kejam. Kau mau ramen?" Keluh Suk Bong dan Jongin mengiyakan.

Kyuhyun masuk kerja dan bossnya minta ia menulis surat penyesalan.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menulis surat pengunduran diri tapi seseorang mencurinya." Jelas Kyuhyun santai sambil menyerahkan surat permohonan maaf dan membuat teman-teman dan Boss Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

~AnnishiKimki~

"Kyuhyun sudah menikah." Ucap Eunhyuk pada teman-temannya.

"Suami Kyuhyun tampan sekali. Dan aku yakin itu suaminya, karena sudah menggendong Kyuhyun di depan banyak orang, hanya karena Kyuhyun menumpahkan jus dibajunya." Ucap teman Kyuhyun yang melihatnya di hotel

"Pria itu pasti bukan siapa-siapa karena Kyuhyun tidak mengundang siapapun dan menikah begitu saja. Jika memang pria itu hebat, ia pasti akan mengontak dan mengundang kita semua, iya kan?" Ucap Eunhyuk

"Bukan! sepatu dan setelannya dari merk ternama, tidak mungkin pengangguran." Ucap wanita yang melihatnya kemarin di hotel

Lalu gosip ini menyebar, kalau Kyuhyun menikah dengan konglomerat. Kudengar suaminya seorang Chaebol. Ia punya hotel, resort, dept store, Chaebol dengan uang banyak.

Lalu tersebar gosip kalau Kim Kibum itu adalah suami Kyuhyun. Semua mendengar gosip ini. Termasuk gadis yang menjadi kencan buta Kibum.

Kibum main golf dan bertemu wanita yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Tapi wanita itu dingin pada Kibum.

"Aku minta maaf, aku janji meneleponmu tapi aku sibuk sehingga tidak dapat mengontakmu." Ucap Kibum sok ramah

"Kau tidak perlu cemas, aku tidak akan bersamamu." Ucap wanita itu yang membuat Kibum bingung walaupun masih tetap datar.

"Kenapa Kau tidak bilang kalau dirimu sudah menikah?" Tanya temannya yang kebetulan berada disana.

"Menikah? Siapa ? Aku? Kau bicara apa?" Ucapnya datar dan tidak mengerti ucapan temannyag

Dan Entah bagaimana Kibum berpikir tentang gadis pembuat masalah yang tidak sengaja ia tolong di Bar waktu itu dan siapa lagi jika bukan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE

.

.

Ann tidak tau kenapa harus remake drama korea "Lie To Me" ini adalah salah satu drama favoritku.

Karena Ann sedang lupa alur jadi semua fanficku terbengkalai sekarang. Dan salahkan saja Ann yang penasaran dengan RP (?) kkk

Maafkan Ann karena tidak bisa update semua fanficku dalam waktu dekat.

Dan apalagi ini sudah Desember daripada tidak membuat fanfic samasekali ya remake sajalah penting Event suamiku tidak sepi.

Review Please! Jika kalian berkenan tapi kalau tidak abaikan saja oke!

Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca dan review fanficku ini hehehe

.

Hah kenapa Desember kali ini sepi sekali dan dimana para Author KiHyun! Ayolah muncul Author KiHyun biar tidak sepi begini.

Dan_

HAPPY KIHYUN DAY buat KiHyun Shipper

.

 **With Love**

 **AnnishiKimki Istri KibummieXD**


End file.
